Dezirytacja
by M3n747
Summary: Króciutki oneshot zainspirowany pewnym filmem. Oto co się dzieje, gdy Irytek staje się trochę za bardzo irytujący.


**DEZIRYTACJA**

- Ała, bój doz! - zajęczał niewyraźnie Ron, gdy już portret Grubej Damy zamknął się za jego plecami. Męczący się nad wypracowaniem dla Snape'a Harry z niejaką ulgą odłożył pióro i spojrzał na kumpla. Nie wyglądał on najlepiej. Nos miał czerwony i spuchnięty, jak świeży pomidor.

- Niech zgadnę - mruknął. - Któryś ze specjałów Freda i George'a?

- Nie - mruknął Ron cokolwiek nosowo, gdy już klapnął na swoim ulubionym fotelu, nieopodal kominka.

- Komuś uciekł tłuczek?

- Nie.

- Potknąłeś się o Crabbe'a czy Goyle'a?

- Nie.

- Zapomniałeś o Znikającym Stopniu?

- Nie.

- Zatem co? - Harry był już mocno zaintrygowany. O wypracowaniu zdążył całkiem zapomnieć.

- Irydeg. Balnął mnie b doz jagimź godziołgiem - wyjaśnił.

Akurat gdy Ron kończył mówić, w pokoju wspólnym pojawiła się Hermiona. Prawie natychmiast dostrzegła opuchnięty nos Rona - bo też trudno było nie zauważyć.

- Ron, co ci się stało?

- Irytek walnął go jakimś kociołkiem w nos - Harry wyręczył kolegę z odpowiedzią. - Mogłabyś...?

- Jasne - rzuciła Hermiona, po czym pacnęła Rona różdżką w nos, który w ciągu paru chwil wrócił do swego zwyczajowego wyglądu. Odkąd zaczęli się uczyć zaklęć niewerbalnych, Hermiona nie wypowiedziała na głos ani jednej inkantacji, co nieraz mocno chłopaków denerwowało. Ron nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by poznać zaklęcie, którego Hermiona właśnie użyła, jako że wydało mu się całkiem użyteczne. Mógł wprawdzie spytać, ale co to za sztuka. Zaś szperanie i wertowanie ksiąg było poniżej jego godności.

- Dzięki - odparł, gdy już parę razy pociągnął nosem na próbę. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, jak na robotę Hermiony przystało. - Zauważyliście, że ostatnio Irytek zrobił się jakiś taki... nie wiem... za bardzo irytujący?

- Rzeczywiście - podchwyciła Hermina, teraz wygodnie siedząca w jednym z foteli. Oprócz nich we wspólnym pokoju Gryffindoru nie było w tej chwili nikogo. - Parę dni temu profesor Filtwick znalazł Zachariasza Smitha wiszącego za nogi na żyrandolu, gdzieś na szóstym czy siódmym piętrze. Miał własną skarpetę w ustach, więc nie mógł zawołać o pomoc.

- Fuuuj! - skrzywił się z odrazą Ron. - Ja rozumiem że Smith to palant i sam bym go chętnie zakneblował i zawiesił na żyrandolu, ale żeby skarpetą? No to już się nie godzi!

Hermiona spojrzała na kolegę z ukosa.

- Wiesz, Ron, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobe się to wydaje, niektórzy zmieniają skarpety każdego dnia - Harry miał wrażenie, że dostrzegł w jej oczach iskierkę współczucia dla nawyków ubraniowych Rona. - Czasem nawet częściej, jeżeli mieli trening Quidditcha.

- Wypraszam sobie! Zmieniam skarpety!

- Tak... A pierzesz je też?

Gniewną ripostę Rona uprzedziło szybkie wtrącenie się Harry'ego ze słowami:

- Zdaje się, kogoś z Hufflepuffu ostatnio niemal przygniotła jakaś zbroja?

- Tak, - przytaknęła Hermiona, nie bez żalu przerywając utarczkę z Ronem - a jeszcze wcześniej Seamus...

- Nie przypominaj mi... - mruknął żałośnie Ron, zakrywając dłonią oczy i kręcąc bezradnie głową. Harry mądrze pokiwał głową, przytakując koledze. - To było okropne...

- Sami widzicie - oznajmiła Hermiona. - Irytkowi ostatnio coś za bardzo odbija, nawet Dumbledorowi coraz trudniej go przywoływać do porządku. Jeszcze trochę, a zupełnie go będzie ignorował.

Harry zrobił niedowierzającą minę. Jeżeli czegokolwiek na tym świecie był pewny, to właśnie tego, że dla Dumbledora nie ma rzeczy niewykonalnych.

- Nie da się czegoś z tym zrobić? - zastanowił się Ron. - Nie wiem, przemówić mu jakoś do rozumu? Nastraszyć jakoś?

- Ron... - Hermiona pokręciła litościwie głową. - Jak niby chcesz nastraszyć ducha?

- Bo ja wiem? - Ron wzruszył ramionami. - Wy tutaj jesteście od myślenia. Wymyślcie coś, jak go uspokoić. Może jakby go przekonać, że jest sposób na wyrzucenie go z zamku, to się unormuje?

Hermiona poczuła niemal instynktowne współczucie dla jakże oczywistej - dla niej - ignorancji Rona w pewnych sprawach.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, Ron... Poltergeisty są związane z miejscem, trzeba by takie miejsce chyba zniszczyć, żeby się ich pozbyć. A to z oczywistych względów nie leży w zakresie dostępnych nam rozwiązań.

Harry słuchał Hermiony jednym uchem, jako że właśnie przypomniała mu się pewna rzecz, którą zobaczył w telewizji podczas wakacji u Dursleyów.

- Chyba... chyba wpadłem na pomysł - wyszczerzył się, po czym poderwał się z fotela. - Zaczekajcie momencik. - rzucił jeszcze, po czym pognał do sypialni, gdzie otworzył swój kufer. Chwilę w nim pogrzebał, by po chwili wyciągnąć staromodny telefon. Był to telefon z gatunku tych, których używano w pierwszej połowie dwudziestego wieku, z tarczą i w ogóle wszystkim, czego można by się spodziewać po telefonie w stylu retro. Harry chwycił jeszcze luźno zwieszający się kabel, zatrzasnął kufer i już zbiegał po schodach do czekających na niego zdziwionych przyjaciół.

- Co tam masz, Harry? - spytał Ron, gdy dojrzał Harrego.

- Telefon, który dostałem od twojego taty - odrzekł Harry z uśmiechem. W istocie, podczas wakacji Artur Weasley poprosił Harrego o dokładne opisanie mu zasady działania aparatów telefonicznych. W niedługi czas potem udało mu się zaczarować telefon tak, aby można było zeń dzwonić, wykorzystując sieć Fiuu. Tak się ucieszył że jego wynalazek działa, że pierwszy zaczarowany przez siebie telefon podarował Harremu. Drugi zaczarował dla siebie i był to ostatni, o jakim Harremu było wiadomo. Mama Rona uznała to za dziwactwo - po co używać telefonu korzystającego z sieciu Fiuu, skoro można było po prostu użyć kominka? No ale tata Rona miał swoje odchyły na punkcie mugolskiej techniki i lubił z niej korzystać.

- No i gdzie chcesz dzwonić niby? - Hermiona nie kryła sceptycyzmu.

- Zobaczysz - odpowiedział bez zawiłości, po czym rozplątał kabel, włożył jego końcówkę do kominka i chwycił w palce szczyptę proszku Fiuu. Wyjął jeszcze z kieszeni pomiętą karteczkę z numerem, który zapisał sobie na wszelki wypadek (chociaż bardziej dla zabawy) tamtego dnia na Privet Drive. Rzucił proszek do kominka, który rozbłysł szmaragdowym ogniem. Odchrząknął.

- Pięć pięć pięć, zero siedem, dwadzieścia dziewięć! - powiedział wyraźnie do przytkniętej do ucha słuchawki. Naraz też rozbrzmiał w niej dźwięk nawiązywanego połączenia. Po chwili po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiał miły kobiecy głos.

- Pogromcy Duchów, w czym możemy pomóc?

- Dzień dobry, - powiedział Harry uprzejmie, - czy usuwacie również poltergeisty?

**Koniec**

Skończone: 5.08.2005  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl


End file.
